That Time of Need
by Seddielover945
Summary: "You shouldn't even be here. You should be miles away from this town. You promised me," Because sometimes, promises are made to be broken. Post 5x11, post 6x10 canon. Oneshot.


**This is my first Klaus and Caroline fanfic, and I'm really excited about it. I thought of this idea last night, (it was late, really late) but I knew I needed to get this written as soon as possible before I forgot it. So, with my homework done, and **_**Pretty Little Liars **_**playing on my TV, I'm attempting to write this oneshot. **

**I'll try my best to keep everyone in character. Feedback is welcomed. **

**I do not own **_**The Vampire Diaries. **_

The funeral was held of a rainy day in the middle of March. The weather was so fickle that, in hour before the ceremony started, the sun peaked out behind clouds. Minutes before Sherrif Forbes was laid to rest, droplets of rain began to pour down.

Caroline stood next to her mother's (now closed) casket. She bit the inside of her lip, her head leaning softly on Elena's shoulder. Her best friend gripped Caroline's hand in her own. Elena's other hand held a solid balck umbrella.

Caroline almost wanted to laugh, her mother's funeral couldn't have had worse weather. It was all so surreal, that Caroline seemed to be comparing it to the funeral for Mary Jane from _Spider-Man. _

As the preacher (a man who Caroline had never met in her life) spoke words about her mother, Caroline tried to pay attention, but all she heard was the mumbiling from the mass of people behind her. (One of her aunt's telling her son to sit still and act like he actually had respect.)

Caroline watched the raindrops trickle off the plastic umbrella, wishing she were anywhere, _but _there. She suddenly wished she had taken Klaus up on his offer to show her the world so many months beforehand. God, how pathetic was she, not wanting to stay for her own mother's burial.

She barely felt Elena squeeze her hand, before she threw a rose on her mother's casket.

"It's okay," The dark harried girl whispered just as the casket was lowered into the dirt. "It'll be okay."

All Caroline heard were mumbles.

Nearly an hour after her mother had been laid to rest underneath a large oak tree, Caroline sat on her knees on the muddy ground. Her black dress had long been stained with mud, and her pumps abandoned underneath the oak. Her toes dug into the earth as she crossed her legs. She was dirty, she was soaked, and she was slowly breaking in half.

Caroline hadn't seemed to notice the silhoette of the man that stood over her. The man kicked a lonely pebble next to the fresh grave, his shoes streaking with the mud.

Caroline peered up, tears almost blocked her vision completely.

"You know love, it's hard to see with those tears in your eyes,"

"Klaus," Caroline's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Hello Caroline," He whispered, reaching behind his back and pulling out a single red rose. He twirled the flower's stem between his fingers before he laid it on top of her mother's grave marker.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline questioned, "Aren't you supposed to be dealing with New Orleans business or something?"

"Your mom didn't deserve this," The hybrid whispered, "She was a wonderful women."

Caroline scoffed. "Don't talk like you knew her. She was _my _mother. MIne. Not yours, not Elena's, she was _mine._ And unlike your relationship with your mother, I actually cared about mine. We were close, closer than ever in the last three years."

Klaus laughed bitterly. "I probably deserved that,"

"You never answered my question," Caroline swiped at her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Just paying my respects like everyone else in this town. Last time I checked there was no VIP list to these sort of events," Klaus reached down to brush dirt off her face, but Caroline leaned away.

"I don't need your sympathy, I'm not a charity case," Caroline's voice was hard, her eyes blazed.

"I know," Klaus told her, slowly lowering himself to the ground to sit beside her.

"You shouldn't even be here. You should be _miles _away from this town. You promised me,"

"Things have a tendency to change," Klaus answered seriously. "And for what its worth, I'm sorry about your mother. I meant what I said, she didn't deserve this."

Caroline's eyes flickered to the grave marker and then back to the hybrid next to her. "Thank you," Her voice was soft.

Klaus offered a smile. "My pleasure," His fingertips brushed against her dirt stained cheek. "She wouldn't want you to be doing this." He touched her muddy dress.

Caroline touched her face. "Yeah, well, she's not here to stop me. God, I'm pathetic, all _summer _I hounded Elena about her way of mourning Damon and look at me, I'm not much better,"

"Come on," Klaus picked up her pumps and offered his hand out to her.

"What?"

"Let's get you cleaned up," He took her hand in his and pulled them both off of the ground. As she stood, her dress stuck to her body. "And out of that ruined dress while we're at it."

Caroline looked at her dress. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to help me 'undress',"

Klaus chuckled, winking. "Awe come on, I was only joking," He reached over to grip Caroline's hand in his.

Caroline didn't back away that time.

* * *

><p>When she was clean and fully clothed in a pair of sweats with a tee-shirt, she settled back on her living room couch. God, it felt so empty without her mother there.<p>

_No_. She told herself, _Don't think like that. _

"Here you go," A steaming mug of tea was suddenly pressed into her line of vision. Caroline followed the set of hands, her eyes watched the vampire hybrid like a hawk. She took the mug from his hands.

"Thank you," She brought the cup up to her lips.

"It was the least I could do," He leaned against the couch next to her. "How are you?"

She met his eyes over the mug. "You're seriously asking me that question?"

"I have a friend who's a therapist," He shrugged.

"You have a friend?" Caroline questioned, almost laughing into her drink.

"Very funny love," Klaus shook his head. "The moral of this is, sometimes talking about what's on your mind can _actually _be helpful."

"I'll be okay," Caroline confrimed. "I don't know how and I don't know when, but I'll be okay." She sat her mug down on the coffee table, getting comfortable on the sofa. Her damp hair left a wet ring on the back of the material when she changed postions.

"Caroline," Klaus said softly. "If you need me, I'll be there. I'm only a phone call away."

"You would drop everything and run?" She asked, curious at his words.

"If need be, yes," Klaus reached over to move a piece of her blonde locks from her face.

Caroline's breath hitched. "Klaus," She breathed his name.

"Hmm?" His lips barely moved.

"What are we? What is this?" Caroline felt her pulse quicken.

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Caroline answered honestly. She curled her fingers into a ball.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked, a small smile curled on his lips.

"Scared," She answered. "The way you make me feel sometimes, it scares the hell out of me." She felt his fingers on her face, his hands cupped the sides of her cheeks.

Klaus lowered his face to hers, closing the space between their faces. "You'll be okay," He told her. His lips brushed over the side of her temple, another kiss pressed against the corner of her mouth.

"How can you be sure?" She whispered, feeling the heat from his breath on her face.

"Because I know you," Klaus answered, another kiss pressed against her mouth. He peppered her face with his lips. "You're strong, you're full of light. You can make it through Caroline Forbes. You'll be okay."

Caroline nodded, focusing on his hands on her face. "Okay,"

Klaus moved his face away from Caroline's.

"Don't," Caroline instructed, moving her face near his again. "Don't you _dare_, not again."

Klaus was taken aback. "What?"

"You don't get to leave again, you don't get to stop this," Caroline moved over, her mouth molding on top of his, her hands gripped the nape of his neck.

They found eachother again, their memories taking them back to their day in the forest.

Caroline's body hummed. "Klaus," She hissed, her eyes found his.

"Yes?" He pulled away from her lips.

"You aren't allowed to leave again," Her lips still buzzed from his lips. "You hear me?"

Klaus nodded. "Deal,"

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me that wasn't completely OCC, please?<strong>

**No seriously, feedback is welcomed. **

**I really enjoyed wrtiting this oneshot and I hope you enjoyed reading it. Curse you Julie Plec for ruining Klaroline. Their story was something beautiful and I truly beleive they would have been something magical. (Not that I'm opposted to Stefan and Caroline, but there's just something about Caroline and Klaus that I will always love.) **

**XOXO, **

**Megan. **


End file.
